Amor de Primavera
by Manu Black
Summary: .:COMPLETA:. Ginny precisa realizar uma missão se quiser ser promovida a anjo da guarda: ela terá que salvar Draco Malfoy de si mesmo. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. Nota da Autora e da Beta Reader

**NOTÃO DA AUTORA**:

GENTE, MAIS UMA FIC DA PESSOA QUE VOS FALA.

DESCULPEM AS IDÉIAS SEM NOÇÃO, MAS FAZER O QUE, MENTE OCIOSA SÓ DÁ NISSO.

ESSA FIC É UA OU AU (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO), OS DOIS NUNCA SE VIRAM. E AQUI NÃO EXISTE RIVALIDADE ENTRE MALFOYS E WEASLEYS, OK?

A FIC NÃO FOI BASEADA EM NADA, SE VOCÊS ENCONTRAREM OUTRA FIC PARECIDA COM ESSA, FOI PLÁGIO DA MINHA... HEHEHEHE

POR FIM, COMENTEM PORQUE EU SOU MOVIDA A COMENTÁRIOS! HEHEHEHEHEHE

DIVIRTAM-SE...

SE NÃO FOR POSSÍVEL, PEÇA A DEVOLUÇÃO DO SEU DINHEIRO...

BEIJOS,

MANU BLACK

**NOTÃO DA BETA – READER**:

O.O

Sim, estou embasbacada!!! Essa fic tá tudo de bom, amigaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Essa vai ser top de linha, hein!!! Pôxa, e eu que achava q tu tava non-inspiration!!! Huahauhauahuhaua!!! Que bom que vc voltou, e com a corda toda!!! Per-fei-to-sa!!! É só o que tenho a dizer dessa nova fic!!!

OBRIGADA POR ME DAR O PROVILÉGIO DE LER ANTES DE TODO MUNDO!!!

Hahahahahahaha!!! Como sou boba...

Gentem!!!!!! Não deixem de comentar, sim??? Ela merece!!! Essa fic tá ficando tudo de bom!!! E, agora que ela voltou, não nos deixará décadas sem atualizações!! Não precisam temer o abandono!!! Huahuahauhauhauhaua!! Podem acompanhar e deixar muitas reviews!!!

Bjs pra todos!!! LOV YA!!!!!!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Gabriel, você acha que é o momento certo?" – perguntei, preocupada.

"Claro, Ginny. Ele realmente precisa da sua ajuda."

"Certo, mas estou com medo."

"Não tenha medo. Qualquer coisa estarei sempre por perto. Agora vamos, quanto mais cedo, melhor."

Seguramos as mãos e segundos depois aparecemos em frente a uma Mansão de portões e paredes pretos.

Gabriel me entregou as malas e os documentos que eu precisava, depois se despediu com um aceno e eu me vi sozinha em frente àquele lugar estranho e escuro.

Toquei a campanhia e uma senhora magra, baixinha e de cabelos grisalhos veio me atender:

"Pois não?" – ela perguntou

"Vim aqui para a vaga de babá."

"Certo. Qual seu nome?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

"Entre. A Srta. trouxe currículo?"

"Claro!" – falei entregando um dos papéis que Gabriel tinha me dado.

"Muito bem. Tem experiência e recomendação. O emprego é seu. O serviço não é difícil, só tem que cuidar do filho do Sr. Malfoy. A Srta. já trouxe as malas?" – ela perguntou olhando para minha bagagem nada discreta.

"Sim, é que vim de longe." – muito longe.

"Tudo bem, sem problema. Deixe suas coisas aqui. Vou apresentá-la ao Will. "

Subimos as escadas e em um quarto escuro e frio encontramos William Malfoy sentado no chão, lendo um livro.

"Will?" – a mulher falou.

O menino olhou para mim e para ela, e a senhora continuou:

"Está é a sua nova babá."

"Olá, Sr. William. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley."

Ele me encarou por uns segundos e voltou a ler o livro.

Saímos do quarto e enquanto ela me levava para meu quarto ia falando:

"Não dê importância. Ele ficou assim desde a morte da mãe dele."

Eu sei, na verdade sei de toda a história, com detalhes que nem ela sabe.

E se você ainda não entendeu, vou explicar.

Eu sou um anjo.

Um anjo de 3º. Grau, encarregado de atividades como a limpeza do céu, mas essa é minha chance.

Minha grande chance de subir na carreira e me tornar um Anjo da Guarda.

Minha missão é ajudar a família Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy é um famoso advogado inglês, saiu da faculdade de Direito com boa fama e um ótimo casamento.

Casou-se com Christine Owen, médica inglesa que tinha reconhecimento internacional por sua contribuição à pesquisas na área da medicina. Dessa união nascera William Owen Malfoy.

A união era perfeita, não havia brigas nem traições, mas Christine, apesar de jovem, sofria de doença cerebral, o que acabou resultando na sua morte.

Hoje, um ano após essa tragédia, tudo estava revirado. A casa estava maltratada, Draco, que contava 29 anos, só vivia para o trabalho, não se importava com o filho e William, que agora tinha 8 anos, depois da morte da mãe, não falava com ninguém e só saía do quarto para ir à Escola. Os dois tinham se fechado em seus mundos particulares.

E eu, anjo inexperiente e doida por uma promoção, preciso salvá-los, antes que seja tarde demais.


	3. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

No dia posterior à minha chegada acordei bem cedo, me arrumei e fui tomar café na cozinha.

Quando entrei encontrei os outros empregados sentados à mesa, conversando.

A governanta Sophia, a senhora que tinha me atendido no dia anterior, puxou uma cadeira e mandou que sentasse.

"Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem?" – ela perguntou

"Sim, obrigada." – falei me servindo de alguns pães, suco e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate delicioso.

Eles ficaram me olhando impressionados com minha fome, mas eu não tinha culpa.

A fome ainda era uma novidade para mim, porque tipo, no céu, os anjos não se alimentam do jeito que os seres humanos fazem, por isso, enquanto eu estiver neste corpinho humano tenho que provar dessas delícias.

Depois que comi e conversei bastante, fui para o quarto de Will, mas ele ainda dormia. Preferi não acordá-lo e fui direto para o jardim.

O lugar era sombrio, cheio de galhos e folhas caídos, por esse motivo decidi limpar o ambiente, nada melhor que tirar aquele aspecto assustador do recinto.

Pedi à Sophia uma vassoura, um facão e uma escada, além de uma sacola bem grande. Ela ficou meio assustada, talvez pensasse que fosse matar alguém, mas acabou me cedendo todo o material.

Para mim aquele trabalho era fácil, afinal eu era o anjo encarregado de limpar os jardins lá de cima.

Comecei arrancando os galhos quebrados, mas quando já estava no final, em um galho mais complicado acabei me desequilibrando e caindo.

Claro que se estivesse com minhas asas seria bem nais fácil, mas a verdade é que caí em cima de um rapaz loiro e carrancudo, que logo mais reconheceria como sendo meu patrão, Draco Malfoy.

Eu levantei depressa e disse:

"Desculpe, Sr."

"Mas quem é você, algum tipo de maluca?" – ele gritou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

"Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley, sou a nova babá do seu filho."

"Muito bem. Agora não tenho tempo para apresentações. Depois conversaremos." – ele falou rispidamente, saindo no mesmo instante.

Por Deus, que homem grosso!

Bem que Gabriel me disse para ter cuidado, mas fazer o que se logo quando eu estava caindo ele foi passar?

Preferi não dar importância à ele e continuei com meu trabalho.

Algumas horas depois o jardim parecia realmente um jardim, sem galhos e folhas no chão, quem quisesse poderia até rolar na grama aparada.

Depois de me trocar subi para ver Will e o encontrei sentado na cama lendo um livro.

"Bom dia, Will. Você dormiu bem?" – perguntei.

Silêncio total.

"Qual livro você está lendo?" – tentei de novo.

Nada.

E assim fiz durante os dias seguintes.

Nada acontecia, o menino nem olhava para mim.

E tudo bem, eu sou um anjo alegre, feliz e saltitante, mas aquela situação já estava começando a me irritar.

Em um belo dia, entrei no quarto e disse:

"Bom dia, Sr. William."

Nada, o menino era tão mal-educado quanto o pai.

Sem esperar respostas, fui até as janelas e comecei a abri-las e, como se estivesse sozinha no quarto, comecei a falar:

"Que dia lindo! O sol brilha forte, os passarinhos cantam e pulam de galho em galho nas árvores, o vento traz o perfume suave das flores. Obrigada, Senhor, por este dia maravilhoso!"

Ele se manteve em silêncio e eu, que não desistia nunca, disse:

"Venha, Sr. William, olhe que dia bonito está lá fora." – falei segurando o braço dele, mas na mesma hora ele afastou minha mão com um tapa forte.

"O que foi isso? Você não sabe que é feio bater nas pessoas? Papai do Céu não gosta disso."

"Eu não acredito Nele." – o menino falou, e juro por Ele que eu me assustei.

Primeiro: como alguém pode não acreditar na pessoa que criou esse mundo inteiro?

E Segundo: o menino falou? Ou eu já estava começando a ter alucinações?

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Porque se Ele existisse minha mãe não teria morrido."

"A culpa não é Dele, querido. A vida tem começo, meio e fim, um dia todo mundo terá que partir. Sua mãe fez uma viagem, mas agora ela está lá em cima, olhando por você."

"Mas eu queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo." – ele falou com os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

"Querido, um dia você vai entender que quando chega a hora de viajar, não tem como adiar. E também daqui a alguns anos, tipo, muitos anos, vocês vão se encontrar novamente, essa separação é momentânea."

"Eu sinto tanta saudade." – ele falou chorando e soluçando, como se guardasse aquela dor há muito tempo.

Abracei–o e deixei que o pranto lavasse seu coração tão novo, mas tão sofrido.

Depois de algum tempo o menino se acalmou e disse:

"Desculpe, Srta. Weasley."

"Ah que nada, Will! Quer dizer, Sr. William."

"Pode me chamar de Will." – ele falou sorrindo.

"Então pode me chamar de Ginny."

Ele sorriu e eu completei:

"Agora vamos para o jardim, você precisa de um pouco de sol.

Ele concordou e descemos, no caminho os empregados olhavam para nós como se estivessem vendo uma assombração.

Fomos para o jardim e brincamos de tudo. Eu adorava brincar e não era à toa que meu apelido lá em cima era Moleca, o que realmente é uma falta de respeito, mas tudo bem.

No fim do dia mandei Will subir e tomar banho para esperar seu pai, ele meio que disfarçou, mas eu sabia que o pai era um assunto bem delicado.

Depois que o menino se arrumou descemos para a cozinha e ajudamos Liz (a cozinheira) e Sophia (a governanta) a prepararem o jantar. Depois de prepararmos tudo, inclusive a mesa, esperamos pelo patrão, mas as horas passaram e ele não chegou. Will acabou dormindo no sofá e decidi levá-lo para cama.

Olhei o menino dormindo e juro que tive pena daquela criança, apesar das diferenças iniciais, agora eu sabia o quanto aquele garoto era maravilhoso, esperto e engraçado, não merecia ter um pai tão ausente.

O problema de Will tinha sido fichinha na frente do Sr. Draco Malfoy, o problema de verdade ainda demoraria a ser solucionado.


	4. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Depois de um mês tudo parecia igual, exceto, claro, por Will. Ele agora parecia um menino de verdade, sempre alegre, falante e sorridente, mas se qualquer pessoa mencionasse o pai dele, logo Will ficava triste e calado. Por isso, evitava falar no Sr. Draco Malfoy, pelo menos na frente do garoto.

Durante esse tempo tentei de todas as formas abordar o homem, mas ele é muito difícil de ser encontrado, quando acordo ele já saiu (e, veja bem, eu acordo muito cedo), de noite, fico esperando por ele, mas sempre acabo dormindo e não consigo vê-lo chegando.

Estava bem desiludida quanto à minha promoção, porque acho que ela vai acontecer em, tipo, um milhão de anos, isso se eu estiver com sorte, mas eu nem imaginava que logo teria oportunidade para falar com ele.

Então o aniversário de 9 anos do Will chegou. Uns dias antes, falei com a professora dele para, sei lá, fazer alguma festinha com os amiguinhos dele de escola, porque eu sabia que em casa só nós (os empregados) lembrariam. E claro que Will não sabia que a professora e os amiguinhos iam fazer festa para ele.

Bem, enquanto isso, eu, Sophia, Liz e Mark organizamos uma pequena comemoração para ele. Sophia ficou encarregada de encontrar o ilustríssimo Sr. Draco Malfoy e, sinceramente, senti pena dela, ninguém merece esse serviço. Liz ficou encarregada de fazer o bolo de chocolate que Will adorava e Mark foi comprar os docinhos e salgadinhos numa confeitaria. Por fim, eu fiquei encarregada da arrumação da sala de jantar (que era onde faríamos a comemoração).

No fim da tarde eu e Mark formos até a Escola buscar o garoto, ele vinha carregando vários pacotes e sorria para mim, mas eu sabia que ele não estava completamente feliz, seus olhos continuavam tristes.

E tudo isso era culpa de quem?

Do Sr. Draco Malfoy, o grande advogado inglês e péssimo pai!

Durante o trajeto de volta para a Mansão, Will nos contou os detalhes sobre a festa e os presentes, ele tentava parecer completamente feliz, mas eu sabia que algo estava errado.

Quando chegamos em casa mandei-o subir para o quarto e se preparar para o jantar, enquanto isso, fui para a cozinha falar com os outros.

"E então, tudo pronto?"

"Sim, Ginny, mas não conseguimos falar com o Sr. Malfoy." – Sophia falou, triste.

"Grande novidade..." – respondi indignada.

Sério, como um pai pode ser tão desnaturado?

"Vamos, Will vai descer daqui a pouco." – falei enquanto pegava a bandeja de salgadinhos.

Liz pegou o bolo, Sophia os refrigerantes e Mark os doces, arrumamos tudo na mesa do jantar e esperamos que Will descesse.

Quando ouvimos os passos na escada, apagamos as luzes e segundos depois ouvi a vozinha dele:

"Ginny?" – falou assustado – "Gente? Onde vocês estão?"

Ele nos viu ao redor da mesa e logo sorriu, depois cantamos o "parabéns a você" e ele apagou a velinha em formato de nove.

E agora vinha a parte mais difícil, porque íamos acender a luz e ele ia ver que aquele traste que ele chama de pai, não estava lá.

"Adorei!" – falou batendo palmas – "Mas..." – falou enquanto olhava para cada um de nós e seu sorriso ia se desfazendo lentamente – "Meu pai não veio..."

Eu sei que sou anjo e só devo pensar em coisas boas, tipo, bichinhos e flores, mas naquele momento eu estava com tanto ódio que só pensava em maneiras de fazer Draco Malfoy sofrer bastante.

Comemos em silêncio, e a festa acabou sendo mais parecida com um velório.

No final, Sophia, tentando amenizar a tensão, disse:

"Hora dos presentes! Abra o meu!" – falou enquanto entregava a ele um pacote.

Will sorriu tristemente e abriu o presente, era uma coleção de livros infantis. Depois foi a vez de Liz, e o presente era uma caixa de chocolate enorme, por fim, Mark entregou o seu presente e era um carrinho eletrônico.

O garoto adorou todos e agradeceu e até já ia saindo da mesa quando eu o lembrei:

"Ei, rapaz, falta o meu presente."

"Você comprou presente para mim?"

"Claro!" – o que não era mentira, porque foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando recebi meu salário.

Entreguei a ele uma caixinha e esperei que abrisse o pacote.

Ele desfez o embrulho e viu o colar de ouro com um pequeno pingente de anjo.

Sei, meio sem criatividade, mas era uma jóia linda.

"É lindo, Ginny. Obrigado." – falou enquanto me abraçava.

Coloquei o colar no pescoço dele e disse:

"É para você nunca esquecer de mim." - você sabe, quando eu for embora (se for possível).

Subimos para o quarto dele e o ajudei a trocar de roupa para dormir. Quando já estava deitado e já tínhamos rezado, ele falou:

"Meu pai me odeia." – afirmou sem me encarar.

Sentei na cama e disse:

"Claro que não, Will. Ele só está ocupado..."

"Mas até no meu aniversário?" – falou me encarando e completou – "Quando mamãe era viva ele sempre estava presente. Acho que papai me culpa pela morte dela, por isso me odeia."

"Não diga isso, Will." – falei enquanto me controlava para não deixar meu ódio ser percebido – "Ele te ama, mas teve que resolver algumas coisas, só isso..."

Ele sorriu tristemente como se eu estivesse falando uma besteira e depois disse:

"Você me ama, Ginny?"

"Amo sim." – falei sorrindo.

"Então você nunca vai me abandonar?"

"Não, nunca vou te abandonar." – respondi sem lembrar que, alô, um dia eu teria que ir embora.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Beijei-lhe a bochecha, apaguei a luz e já estava quase saindo quando o ouvi dizer:

"Eu também amo você, Gi."

Fechei a porta e saí para a sala.

Sei que deveria ser um anjo mais profissional e não me envolver tanto, mas como não sentir raiva de um ser tão desprezível como Draco Malfoy?

Sentei no sofá e esperei durante algumas horas, e não tinha a menor vontade de sair dali enquanto não conseguisse falar com aquele ser desprezível.

Já passava da meia-noite quando ouvi o carro estacionar do lado de fora. A porta foi aberta segundos depois, ao mesmo tempo em que eu acendi o abajur.

"Quem é você?" – ele falou enquanto fechava a porta.

"Boa noite para o Sr. também." – respondi – "Sou Ginevra, a babá do seu filho."

"Ah... e o que ele fez dessa vez?" – falou enquanto sentava e desapertava o nó da gravata.

"Como?"

"Ele sempre assusta as babás... esse garoto está terrível..."

Sério.

Ele era um ridículo.

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido e o ódio aumentava na mesma velocidade.

"O seu filho é uma criança maravilhosa."

"Sei." – falou enquanto sorria maliciosamente

"É sim, uma criança maravilhosa e, por isso, não merece um pai como o Sr."

Ele me olhou assustado e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, continuei:

"O Sr. sabe que dia é hoje? Com certeza não sabe, porque só se preocupa com o trabalho. Hoje é o dia do aniversário do seu filho e você não lhe deu nem parabéns."

"Escuta aqui sua..."

"E acho, sinceramente, que teria sido bem melhor se você tivesse morrido, assim Will não estaria tão desamparado. Sua morte teria sido o melhor para o seu filho, realmente foi uma tremenda injustiça sua mulher morrer ao invés de você." – falei e saí correndo para o meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta e tentei me acalmar, mas quando lembrava das palavras dele tudo piorava.

Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão estúpida e grosseira.

Minutos depois Gabriel apareceu no quarto.

"Ginny, você não podia ter se descontrolado."

"Desculpe, Gabriel, mas aquele homem é horrível..."

"Ginny, acalme-se ou então não conseguiremos nada. Dessa vez ele não despedirá você, mas não se descontrole mais." – falou e desapareceu.

Deitei na cama e tentei adormecer, mas só consegui quando já estava quase amanhecendo.

** Amor de Primavera **

O dia seguinte era sábado, por isso poderia acordar um pouquinho mais tarde, já que Will não ia para a Escola.

Quando acordei fui até a cozinha e a encontrei deserta, o que, sinceramente, era muito estranho. Fui até a sala e vi Liz, Mark e Sophia na janela, olhando para algo que os deixara petrificados.

"O que houve?" – perguntei nervosa enquanto via a cara de susto deles.

"O Sr. Malfoy, olhe, Ginny." – Sophia respondeu enquanto apontava para a janela.

Olhei para o lugar e vi.

E realmente era inacreditável.

No jardim, Draco e Will estavam sentados embaixo da árvore e conversavam. O menino falava muito e era perceptível que ele estava chorando, enquanto isso, o pai (que, como pude perceber, estava com a mesma roupa com que chegou) ouvia o filho atentamente.

Então algo estava acontecendo!

Isso era ótimo!

Continuamos observando os dois. Depois que Will falou, Draco também disse algumas coisas e por fim os dois se abraçaram emocionados.

Então, no final das contas, Draco Malfoy tinha uma coração?

Isso era uma surpresa...

Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, até que recomeçaram a falar, mas agora os dois sorriam.

E, meu Deus, pára tudo.

QUE SORRISO ERA AQUELE?

Eu sei que sou anjo e não devo pensar nessas coisas, mas o negócio é o seguinte:

Draco Malfoy era lindo sorrindo...

Tentei não olhar mais para ele, mas era como se aquele sorriso tivesse algum tipo de ímã... o rosto dele ficava muito mais jovem e saudável quando ele sorria...

Certo, mas depois desses pensamentos, me afastei da janela e disse para Sophia:

"Que bom que eles se entenderam."

"Realmente... e, o que será que fez o Sr. Malfoy mudar de comportamento?"

"Não sei..." – falei toda inocente enquanto Sophia me olhava com uma cara de incredulidade.

Sério, ela não sabia, né?

Depois disso, fomos para a cozinha e só depois de muito tempo pai e filho voltaram para a casa. Os dois subiram juntos e só depois que tomei meu café fui falar com Will.

Abri a porta do quarto e dei graças a Deus por ele estar sozinho.

"Bom dia, meu amor." – falei enquanto beijava-lhe a face.

"Bom dia, Gi! Meu pai me ama!"

"Eu disse, querido." – embora não acreditasse muito – "O que você está fazendo?" – perguntei vendo que ele tinha colocado várias roupas em cima da cama.

"Estou escolhendo uma roupa. Nós vamos ao parque depois do almoço."

"Que bom. Então, vá tomar banho e eu escolho sua roupa."

"Tudo bem. E acho melhor você também mudar de roupa."

Olhei para mim e disse:

"Por quê?"

"Você vai comigo!"

"Acho melhor não." – falei ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido na madrugada anterior.

"Ginny, você vai!" – sabe, às vezes, ele pode ser bem mandão...

Como sabia que não dava para argumentar, aceitei. Escolhi a roupa e depois fui me trocar. Para evitar mais desgaste, não apareci no almoço. Assim só teria que ver o Sr. Malfoy no passeio.

Will foi até a cozinha e disse:

"Não se esconda, Ginny! Vamos!"

Revirei os olhos e o acompanhei.

Draco, quer dizer, o Sr. Malfoy, já estava no carro.

E, espera...

Ele realmente estava muito bonito naquela roupa mais clara, diferente daqueles ternos escuros e sem graça.

Entramos no carro e, apenas por educação, disse:

"Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy."

"Boa tarde." – respondeu enquanto me olhava pelo espelhinho do carro.

Will não notou a tensão entre nós dois e continuou falando sobre o que queria fazer no parque.

A verdade é que ele estava realmente mudado...

O Draco, sabe... ele prestava atenção ao que filho falava e sorria freqüentemente, o que me deixava meio hipnotizada...

Chegamos ao parque e Will quis ir em todos aqueles brinquedos, o balançador e aquela roda... e claro que ele fez com que eu e Draco também fôssemos...

Depois Will conheceu alguns garotos e foi brincar com eles, deixando eu e Draco sozinhos.

E eu não queria mesmo ficar a sós com ele...

Afinal, da última vez, tinha gritado com o homem e tinha dito coisas horríveis...

Por isso, corri para o balançador e pensei que isso seria o bastante para me afastar dele, mas o negócio é que ele me seguiu e sentou no balançador ao meu lado.

Ficamos calados por algum tempo e eu já estava me sentindo incomodada, quando ele falou:

"Obrigado."

Simples assim.

Tipo, pelo quê?

Por ter dito que ele era um péssimo pai? Ou por ter dito que era melhor se ele tivesse morrido?

"Pelo quê, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Por ter me mostrado o quanto meu filho é maravilhoso. Ontem fiquei pensando em tudo que passei nos últimos dois anos e vi o quanto fui egoísta. Christine morreu e meu filho não teve culpa. Ninguém tem. Além de mim." – falou olhando para o lugar em que Will brincava com os outros garotos.

Essa família tinha complexo de culpa?

Alô, ela tinha problemas de saúde, vocês não tinham culpa!

"Ninguém é culpado. Ela estava doente."

Ele deu um sorriso triste e permaneceu calado.

Sinceramente.

Eu achava que já tinha resolvido tudo por aqui, mas vi que só estava começando.

Ele não podia continuar pensando assim, mas talvez fosse melhor esperar outra oportunidade para falar disso...

No fim da tarde voltamos para a Mansão. Will parecia completamente feliz, falava sobre tudo o que tinha feito (e nem se lembrava que eu tinha visto tudo, mas não interrompi a narração dele).

E eu sentia algo estranho.

Por um lado, estava feliz que pai e filho tinham se entendido. Mas, por outro, me perguntava porquê Draco não tinha me demitido? E porquê meu coração deu tantos pulos quando viu aquele sorriso nele? Pior, o que era aquele negócio de achá-lo bonito?

Quer dizer, eu sou um anjo de respeito, não posso ficar pensando nessas coisas...

Fui para o meu quarto e mal tinha fechado a porta quando Gabriel apareceu:

"Parabéns, querida amiga!"

"Obrigada, Gabriel, mas ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas."

"Sim, é verdade. Os dois ainda precisam de você."

"É." – falei sentando na cama e me sentindo culpada por ter pensado coisas estranhas sobre Draco.

"Ginny." – Gabriel falou sentando ao meu lado – "não se sinta culpada pelo que você sente."

"O quê? Do que você está falando?"

O pior de ter amigos anjos superiores é que eles lêem seu pensamento.

"Você sabe que não foi algo só porque está em forma humana... Ele realmente mexeu com você..."

"Ahm? Nada disso... eu só..."

"Ginny, não tenha medo." – falou segurando minha mão – "Apenas deixe que seu coração te guie..."

"Mas não pode ser nada, certo? Deve ser igual ao que sinto pelo filho dele, não é?"

"Só você poderá responder à essa pergunta." – falou se levantando – "Lembre-se que não há o que temer, você não deixa de ser pura por sentir isso... mas você terá tempo para descobrir. Qualquer coisa, pense em mim e virei vê-la. Até mais, Ginny." – disse e desapareceu.

Mas é claro que nem estava sentindo nada, deve ter sido o açúcar da noite anterior que acabou acelerando meu coração, mesmo que já faça 24hs que eu comi os docinhos e o bolo...

Por isso me deitei e tentei desviar meu pensamento, mas descobri que aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginei...

Nota da Autora: Eita, gente, depois de tanto tempo, voltei!

Bem, espero que gostem!!

Agradecimentos:

**Nota da (Intrometida) Besta-Reader:** Ok, ok, ninguém me pediu, mas cá estou metendo meu bedelho!! Hahahahahahaha!!

Que beleza!! Gineca deixando a franga começar a mandar é tudo de bom!! Tô sentindo q isso vai dar bom resultado!! Mas dar no bom sentido, claro, afinal, ela é um anjo de respeito, como ela mesma disse!! huahuahuahauhauhaua!! Até parece que alguém acredita!! Quer dizer, esqueçam, povo!!

Mas é só pra esquecer as bobagens que eu falo, não de deixar uma reviwzinha linda pra Manu!! Tudo bem?? Não se esqueçam de fazer uma autora feliz!! AMO VCS!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Nota da Autora**: Eita, gente, depois de tanto tempo, voltei!

Bem, espero que gostem!!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Primeiro, à **ChunLi**, minha beta, minha amiga, minha irmã postiça que eu amo muito!! É nois, bambeeeesha!! :)

**Thaty**, obrigadaaaa por comentar!! Espero que continue gostando!

**Princesa Chi**, amiga, obrigada!! Eu tb imagino o Will um fofo completo! Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Jane Alves**, aiiii, obrigada por comentar, querida!! Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Jaque Weasley**, querida, obrigada por comentar em mais uma fic!! Sim, aqui o negócio é mais sério, mas espero que continue lendo e gostando! Ah, e me empresta um capanga seu? Mas só quero se eles forem multiuso mesmo... Muhahahahahahahhaa! Beijos

Beijos povooooooo querido!

**Manu Black**


	5. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Sinceramente, pensei que a mudança do Sr. Draco Malfoy tinha sido apenas momentânea, tudo voltaria a ser como antes no dia seguinte. Ele voltaria a ser um chato completo e irresponsável, e Will ficaria triste.

Mas as coisas não aconteceram bem assim.

Aliás, foi o oposto, totalmente o contrário.

No domingo acordei cedo, como de costume, desci para o café e, depois de ouvir meus companheiros de trabalho falando sobre a mudança do dono da casa, subi para o quarto de Will.

Abri a porta do quarto devagarinho e quase morri de susto com o que vi. Will estava deitado na cama, dormindo, e o pai dele estava meio sentado na mesma cama, também adormecido.

Andei devagar até a cama e olhei os dois dormindo. Will tinha o semblante calmo e nos seus lábios era perceptível um sorriso. Olhei, um pouco relutante, para Draco e eu não consegui evitar que meu coração batesse mais forte.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei lá parada, olhando os dois dormindo, até que Draco se mexeu e eu saí quase correndo do quarto. Fui para a cozinha, mas Liz estava muito ocupada com o almoço, já Mark e Sophia tinham saído para o mercado. Então acabei indo para o jardim.

Andei até a árvore em que Draco e Will tinham conversado no dia anterior e me deitei no chão. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo absorvendo o cheiro da natureza ao redor.

Já estava quase adormecendo quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Leventei rápido e disse:

"O quê?"

"Desculpe" – Draco falou – "Não queria interromper seu cochilo." – completou com um sorriso enigmático.

Aquele sorriso também o deixava lindo...

"Ahm? Quer dizer, eu não estava dormindo." – falei enquanto tirava algumas folhas da minha roupa.

"Sei." – falou, ainda sorrindo.

"O Sr. deseja alguma coisa?" – perguntei quando percebi que ele ainda não tinha dito porque estava ali.

"Não." – falou saindo.

Sério, ele era doido ou o quê?

Fiquei olhando-o se distanciar sem dizer mais nada.

Depois fui até o quarto de Will e já o encontrei acordado e vestido para o café da manhã. Descemos e, infelizmente (para mim), encontramos Draco também sentado à mesa comendo. Pai e filho conversaram e eu apenas ajudava Will com o café.

Algum tempo depois, Draco foi para o Escritório enquanto eu e Will fomos para o jardim, onde ficamos o dia inteiro brincando ou só conversando.

Dei graças ao Senhor por não ter que ver mais o Sr. Malfoy, porque estava começando a perceber que, quando o via, me sentia extremamente incomodada com sua presença.

Na segunda-feira tudo estava normal: Will sorria de orelha a orelha e Draco conversava com o filho alegremente, enquanto eu permanecia calada, tentando não ouvir a voz grave de Draco (pois também tinha percebido que isso me incomodava). De repente, Will se levantou e disse;

"Até mais, papai." – completou a frase com um abraço no homem.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Para a Escola." – Will respondeu confuso.

"Eu levo você." – o pai disse se levantando.

"Então, vamos!" – Will disse alegre enquanto segurava na mão do pai e depois na minha mão.

"Will, já que seu pai vai levá-lo, não é necessário que eu também vá." – falei tentando soltar a mão do garoto, mas só posso dizer que ele tem muita força para um menininho de nove anos.

"Mas Ginny eu quero que você vá." – falou choramingando.

Olhei para Draco e ele apenas fez um gesto de "que seja", mostrando sua indiferença com a minha presença.

"Tudo bem." – falei por fim.

Fui pegar meu casaco e minha bolsa, porque sabia que tinha que voltar de ônibus da escola, afinal Draco Malfoy não teria tanta consideração com uma babá.

No caminho pai e filho continuavam conversando, ignorando totalmente a minha presença, já estava achando que minha missão tinha acabado.

Quando chegamos na Escola eu e Will descemos, andamos até o portão onde a professora esperava os alunos, e, antes que pudesse sair, o garoto disse, baixinho:

"Seja boazinha com ele." – e saiu com a professora.

O que ele quis dizer?

Como assim, ser boazinha?

Quer dizer, eu sou boazinha, sou um anjo bom, sabe como é.

Saí, ainda pensando nisso, em direção ao local em que o ônibus parava quando a buzina de um carro me fez parar.

"Para onde você está indo?" – Draco perguntou com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios.

"Hm... pegar o ônibus."

Ele riu alto e disse:

"Entre no carro, te levo para a Mansão, a não ser que prefira passear de ônibus."

Senti meu rosto enrubescer e acabei entrando no carro. Permaneci calada porque me sentia tão estranha diante da presença dele e nem sabia explicar o porquê, procurava não olhar para ele, embora pudesse sentir seu olhar sobre mim através do espelhinho do carro.

Já estava tão incomodada que ia perguntar se meu rosto estava sujo ou algo assim, quando o telefone dele tocou:

"Alô." – ouviu durante alguns segundos e completou – "Estou indo." – desligou o aparelho e agora olhando para mim disse – "Tenho que ir para o Escritório."

"Certo, então eu posso ir de ônibus." – falei tentando abrir a porta do carro.

"Não, eu falei que levaria, e vou levá-la. A Srta. tem pressa? Deixou panela no fogo? Bebê chorando?" – perguntou sorrindo.

Sério, ele estava me fazendo de boba?

"Não."

"Então, vamos." – falou dobrando em uma rua totalmente desconhecida para mim.

Depois de alguns minutos paramos em frente a um prédio chique e enorme, e quando desci do carro, vi que no lugar havia uma placa com os dizeres: "Malfoy e Zabini Advocacia".

Entramos no prédio e fomos para a sala dele que ficava no último andar, o que significava que era, sei lá, no 100º andar.

"Bom dia, Mary." – falou para a mulher mais velha que o esperava diante de uma porta onde se lia "Dr. Draco Malfoy".

"Bom dia, Dr. Malfoy, o Dr. Zabini está esperando..."

"Tudo bem. Esta aqui" – falou para mim – "É a Mary, minha secretária, peça a ela tudo o que precisar. Volto antes do almoço." – e saiu.

"Bom dia, querida." – Mary falou.

"Bom dia. Sou Ginevra Weasley, a babá de Willian Malfoy."

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça como se entendesse, mas eu sei que ela estava confusa, afinal o que a babá do filho dele estava fazendo ali?

"Vamos querida, entre aqui na sala dele." – disse abrindo a porta.

Entrei na sala e o lugar era amplo e bem arrumado, tinha uma mesa com computador e lotada de papéis, além de cadeiras e armários.

"Pode sentar aqui." – falou indicando a cadeira próxima ao computador – "O Doutor deve demorar, pode mexer no computador, na internet, qualquer coisa aperte o 1 no telefone e eu virei atendê-la."

Agradeci e fiz o que ela recomendou. Will tinha me ensinado a mexer no computador e eu gostava dos joguinhos que tinha, como o paciência, embora nunca consegui terminar um.

Fiquei lá por muito tempo totalmente alheia às coisas ou pessoas que estavam em minha volta, até que senti alguém ficar atrás da cadeira em que estava. Olhei para trás e o vi, me observando com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios.

Sabe, devia ser proibido, pelo menos para ele, sorrir, porque era totalmente um crime...

"Ahm, desculpe, a Mary disse que eu podia ficar aqui jogando..." – falei levantando.

"Tudo bem, pode continuar." – falou se aproximando e pegando na minha mão que segurava o mouse – "Mas acho que você tem que fazer isso..." – aí foi mexendo as cartinhas até que acabou o jogo.

Eu nem tinha reparado que o jogo tinha terminado até que senti a mão dele saindo de cima da minha.

"Ahm... o senhor é rápido..." – falei me achando totalmente idiota.

Ele deu uma risada e disse:

"Sim, anos de prática... toda vez que meu amigo Zabini vem falar comigo exercito esse jogo..." – ele disse colocando a mão no teclado o que fez aparecer um novo jogo na tela, depois colocou a mão em cima da minha novamente e disse – "Você faz assim..." – e começou a me ensinar como se fazia.

Mas, sinceramente, eu não estava prestando a menor atenção.

Porque estava muito preocupada absorvendo o toque suave dele na minha mão e a respiração lenta bem próxima ao meu ouvido e, de vez quando, podia sentir que o nariz dele tocava o topo da minha cabeça.

Afinal, o que acontecia comigo?

Um anjo sentindo esse tipo de coisa, não é certo...

Acabei ficando até a hora em que Will saía da Escola, quando voltamos para buscá-lo. O garoto parecia mais feliz quando viu o pai.

Depois disso, enfim, voltamos para casa e eu, alegando estar muito cansada, fugi para o meu quarto onde fiquei me convencendo, sem muito sucesso, de que sentia por Draco o mesmo que sentia por Will: amor fraterno e nada MAIS!

**# Amor De Primavera #**

Os dias passaram e cada vez mais tinha a certeza que minha missão já havia sido cumprida: Draco e Will estavam, a cada dia que passava, mais próximos. Não havia nenhum sinal de mágoa ou rancor, era como se a relação deles tivesse passado apenas por um breve estremecimento e depois tivesse voltado ao normal.

Eu me sentia mais confusa a cada dia, a cada palavra que ele me dirigia, por isso evitava de todas as formas manter contato com ele, o que era impossível, uma vez que Will sempre dava um jeito de me colocar nos programas que ele e o pai faziam.

E não foi diferente no sábado, quando Draco entrou no quarto em que Will e eu estávamos brincando de carrinho e anunciou:

"Filho, venha, tenho uma surpresa!"

"O que é?" – Will falou levantando.

"É surpresa, não posso dizer."

"Venha, Ginny!" – Will falou e saímos atrás de Draco.

Andamos até o quintal da mansão e vimos: a piscina que estava coberta desde a morte da Sra. Malfoy agora estava descoberta e limpinha, pronta para ser usada.

"Ai, muito obrigado, papai!" – Will falou agarrando-se ao pescoço do homem.

"Vamos, vista-se para aproveitarmos." – Draco respondeu com aquele sorriso.

Will me puxou para dentro da casa e depois de já estar vestido disse:

"E você, Ginny? Cadê seu biquíni?"

"Ahm?" – falei sem entender.

"Hm, sua roupa de banho!"

"Ah, eu não tenho..." – respondi e era verdade.

Will me puxou, novamente, agora para o local em que estava a piscina e encontramos Draco Malfoy só com um calção de banho preto.

E nem preciso dizer que fiquei sem fôlego quando o vi naqueles trajes...

"Papai, a Ginny não tem roupa de banho!" – Will falou.

"Tudo bem, querido, eu nem queria mesmo..." – falei.

"Peça a Sophia para lhe dar algum biquini da Christine."

Christine. Christine, a mulher dele.

Ai Meu Deus.

"Ah é mesmo!" – Will falou naturalmente – "Mamãe adorava nadar, por isso era cheia de biquínis e maiôs, vamos, Giiiiii, pede a Sô uma roupa de banho e volta para cá."

Olhei para os dois e voltei para dentro da casa. Encontrei Sophia na cozinha escrevendo num caderno.

"Sophia, o Sr. Malfoy mandou você me dar um biquíni da mulher dele..."

Ela me olhou assustada e depois disse:

"Vamos."

Subimos as escadas e entramos em um quarto isolado do corredor. Nunca tinha entrado ali, porque Sophia me recomendara que não fizesse.

Quando entramos nos vimos em um cômodo totalmente branco onde havia uma cama de casal grande, mesinhas de cabeceira e um closet enorme.

"Estão aqui." – Sophia falou saindo do closet e colocando em cima da cama vários conjuntos que para mim pareciam roupas de baixo.

"É isso? Ai Meu Deus..."

Sophia riu do comentário e disse:

"Tem uns maiôs..." – falou pegando uma caixa cheia de peças de roupas.

Acabei escolhendo um maiô, pois considerei que eles eram menos indescentes do que o tal biquíni. Vesti um de cor azul clara.

"Esse era o preferido da Sra. Christine." – Sophia falou quando saímos do quarto – "O Sr. Malfoy está mesmo muito mudado, nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar das coisas dela, sabe, tanto que depois da morte dela, ele deixou de dormir nesse quarto..."

Eu também não entendia porquê ele queria que eu usasse uma coisa que pertenceu à falecida esposa dele, afinal ele nem ia muito com a minha cara.

Depois de vestir o maiô, desci, morrendo de vergonha e fui para a piscina.

Will me olhou feliz e Draco parecia, por um momento, confuso, mas logo se recompôs.

"Venha, Ginny!" – Will falou sorrindo.

"Sabe, Will, acho melhor ficar só olhando... não sei nadar..."

"Que besteira! Vem!"

Não tinha como discordar, Will sabia ser insistente, por isso tentei criar coragem e entrar na tal piscina, mas só de ver aquele tanto de água me sentia mal.

"Venha." – Draco falou se aproximando da borda da piscana e esticando os braços.

Relutei um pouco, mas acabei aceitando a ajuda. Ele me ergueu do chão e senti meu corpo todo amolecer, depois me colocou dentro da água e eu pude sentir, mais uma vez, a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

Olhei para Will e o vi sorrindo misteriosamente, afinal, o que era engraçado?

Depois disso me mantive afastada de Draco até certo ponto, vamos dizer que, até o raso...

Para falar a verdade não foi um dia desagradável, passamos o dia lá na piscina ou pegando sol e conversando e brincando de bola...

Já saímos da piscina quase no final da tarde, e, enquanto Will foi se trocar, eu fui até o meu quartinho tomar banho e vestir uma roupa limpinha, depois coloquei o maiô na secadora e fui devolvê-lo ao local em que estava.

Entrei no quarto de Christine, coloquei o maiô na mesma caixa em que estava antes e depois fiquei observando o quarto. Era um cômodo muito bonito, trazia a sensação de que ali muitas pessoas já tinham sido felizes. Olhei para as fotos e vi a imagem de uma mulher ruiva que sorria abertamente, ela estava abraçada com Draco e Will.

Aquela era a Christine e, Sophia tinha razão, ela era uma moça muito bonita...

Estava olhando a foto dos três quando ouvi uma voz suave ao meu ouvido:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Olhei para trás, ainda segurando o retrato e quase morri de susto quando vi Draco. Ele não sorria, muito pelo contrário.

"Desculpe, Sr. só vim deixar o maiô..."

"E já deixou?"

"Sim."

"Então o que você está bisbilhotando?"

"Não, eu não..." – começava a sentir meus olhos queimando.

"Claro que você estava... sua..." – ele disse furioso.

Coloquei o retrato na mão dele e saí do quarto correndo e chorando. Ainda ouvi Will me chamando, mas não parei, corri desembestada até o meu quartinho e fiquei lá escondida.

Então ele só tinha mudado para o filho, mas continuava o mesmo estúpido de sempre...

E como ele pensou que eu ia devolver o maiô? Por telepatia?

Chorei muito até sentir meu corpo cansado e adormeci.

Quando acordei já passava da meia noite e sentia uma fome enorme, por isso saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha para procurar algo para comer.

Como Liz já estava dormindo, acabei comendo alguns biscoitos com leite. Já ia voltar para o meu quarto quando ouvi:

"Ginny." – era a primeira vez que ele falava o meu nome assim e eu gostaria de ouvi-lo sempre, porque soava diferente...

Não precisava olhar para trás, sabia quem era...

"Sim, Sr.Malfoy?" – falei me virando e sentindo vontade de chorar outra vez.

"Sobre o que aconteceu hoje..."

"A culpa foi minha, desculpe. Agora, boa noite." – falei andando, mas fui interrompida pela mão dele que segurava meu pulso fortemente.

"Ginny, desculpe minha grosseria."

"O Sr. não foi grosseiro." – falei sem conseguir conter as lágrimas – "Eu que fui bisbilhoteira..."

"Não, Ginny, me perdoa... você tem sido tão boa para o meu filho e para mim, não deveria tê-la tratado com tanta ignorância..." – disse enquanto passava o dedo pelo meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Apenas fechei os olhos e absorvi cada sensação que aquele simples toque me proporcionava.

"Você é linda." – falou acariciando meu rosto.

Não consegui dizer nada, porque até pensar se tornou difícil naquele momento.

E por mais que eu me sentisse bem estava achando aquela situação totalmente errada, afinal eu era um anjo, ele um mortal...

Pensando nisso, abri os olhos e o vi me encarando com muita atenção.

"Sr., eu preciso..."

Mas não consegui terminar a frase porque no segundo seguinte ele juntou os lábios aos meus. Fechei os olhos instantaneamente e me entreguei àquela situação totalmente nova para mim. O beijo foi evoluindo cada vez mais, até que nos separamos, afinal, precisávamos respirar.

Deitei a cabeça no peito dele e ouvi seu coração batendo forte assim como o meu batia.

"Você conseguiu trazer alegria para a vida do meu filho, depois me fez enxergar o quanto Will é maravilhoso. Você coloriu nossas vidas quando tudo estava cinza... E agora" – disse erguendo meu rosto e me olhando – "Me mostrou como é estar apaixonado novamente."

Sorri em resposta e nos beijamos de novo, dessa vez com mais vontade, mais paixão.

Quando nos separamos, ele disse:

"Você é um anjo enviado para mudar nossas vidas."

Então lembrei.

Eu sou um anjo, enviado para mudar a vida deles...

E por isso mesmo não devia estar beijando ninguém.

Meu coração apertou dentro do peito. Nunca seria possível, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Afastei-me dele e saí da cozinha correndo e chorando, ignorando totalmente os chamados dele. Fui para o meu quarto e joguei todas as minha coisas nas malas. Depois que tudo estava arrumado, disse:

"Gabriel."

Segundos depois uma luz branca apareceu no quarto.

"Ginny?" – ele falou.

"Gabriel, preciso ir embora."

"Você está fugindo."

"Não estou! Você viu o que aconteceu! Meu Deus, nós nos beijamos."

"E você gostou?"

"Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso e com certeza deve ter sido porque estou na forma humana... é algo do instinto animal ou essas coisas assim..."

"Querida," – Gabriel disse sorrindo – "Não se engane. Amar não é pecado. O amor verdadeiro é tão puro e..."

"Mas" – falei interrompendo-o – "Eu sou um anjo e ele um mortal..."

"Você sabe que existe a opção de se tornar mortal e..."

"Não." – interrompi-o mais uma vez – "Quero ser anjo e quero ir embora." – falei chorando muito mais.

Gabriel me olhou sério e disse:

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

Então, depois de um último olhar, nos demos as mãos, uma luz branca nos envolveu e desaparecemos daquele quarto.

Para sempre.

**#**

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Oi, zentee!! Pôxa, a Ginny é uma besta!! Não tinha nada que ir embora, caramba!! Bom, mas ela vai voltar... TEM que voltar!! hahahahahahaha!! Senão a gente faz protesto, certo??

Ok, hoje vou fazer algo que não lembro se já fiz, AGRADECER AS REVIEWS!! Sei que não são pra mim (e nem têm que ser), mas eu agradeço por vcs serem tão lindos e deixarem suas opiniões lindas!! Então, continuem assim!!

E APROVEITEM PRA PROTESTAR PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SER O ÚLTIMO!!

Amo todos vcs!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Ma ooooeeee!! Gostaram? Tomara que sim! E o próximo é o último! Ahhhhhhh... :)

**Agradecimentos:**

Nessa: Oie, obrigada pela review! Então, o Gabriel é muito bonzinho, coisa de anjo, sabe... hehehehe Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

Jaque Weasley: querida, olá! Muito obrigada pela review! Adoro suas reviews, morro de rir com elas, por isso nunca deixe de me mandar alguma review! Mas eiiii, não me empresta os capangas? Hunf... eu nem queria mesmo! Beijocas!!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Amiguesha! Obrigada pela review e você vai continuar lendo ou então eu te mato, por que eu sou delicada assim mesmo! Hahaahahaha! Beijooooooos!

Princesa Chi: Olá, moxinha!! Eu acho que a Ginny já o fisgou, agora só resta saber se ela vai desistir de tudo por ele. Obrigada pela review e continua lendooo!! Beijocas!!

Cassia: obrigada pela review e espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

Entonces, gente, leiam e, se der, comenta.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Quando voltei para o céu, fiquei na minha nuvem chorando, tentando me convencer de que, em poucos dias, tudo estaria resolvido: esqueceria os Malfoys e eles me esqueceriam. Olhei para a Mansão Malfoy e vi Draco indo até o meu quarto e me procurando, depois ele foi até outros locais, talvez os endereços que tinha dado como referência no dia que fui admitida como babá na casa dele. E pior do que vê-lo desesperado à minha procura, foi ter que assistir ao desespero de Will quando soube que eu tinha simplesmente sumido.

Os dias passaram, lentamente, e cada vez mais eu tinha a certeza de que nunca conseguiria esquecer a família Malfoy, tentava parar de olhar como a vida deles estava, mas era mais forte do que eu, quando menos percebia estava sentada lá, observando Draco e Will.

O pai, apesar de parecer um pouco abatido, continuava sendo presente na vida do filho, pelo menos ele tentava.

Will tinha, novamente, se fechado no seu mundo. Faltava às aulas, comia mal e não falava com ninguém, muitas vezes, quando ninguém estava vendo, ele chorava e me chamava.

E você deve imaginar o quanto me senti culpada.

Afinal, que espécie de anjo eu sou? Um anjo mau, com certeza.

E no final de tudo isso, não fui promovida a anjo da guarda, já que abandonei a missão e, pelo que se pode perceber, tinha piorado ainda mais a situação.

Mas isso era o que menos importava para mim, não me preocupava com isso, somente com aquela família que eu tinha feito tão infeliz...

Numa tarde de sexta-feira, em que, mais uma vez, observava a Mansão Malfoy, vi Will sentado no parapeito da janela. Ele olhava para o céu e chorava, senti meu coração apertar dentro do peito e decidi.

Levantei da nuvem, limpei as minhas lágrimas e fui até Gabriel.

"Gabriel, preciso falar com você."

"Pode dizer, Ginny."

"Bem, eu quero voltar à Terra..." – falei sem jeito – "Sabe, o garoto, o Will, ele está tão triste... e não agüento vê-lo daquele jeito."

"Ginny, você sabe que não deveria mais estar olhando para a vida dessa família, não é?" – ele perguntou, sério.

"Eu sei, mas... sabe... é... que... sei lá!" – falei impaciente – "A verdade é que preciso ir até lá... pelo menos para falar com Will e me despedir..."

Gabriel me olhou atentamente e depois de alguns minutos, disse:

"Ginny, você pode ir até a Terra. E fique lá o tempo que for preciso, porque dessa vez você terá que decidir se quer ser anjo ou ser mortal..."

"Não, Gabriel, eu já sei o que quero..." – falei rapidamente.

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Se você realmente soubesse não ficaria o tempo inteiro observando a vida daquela família... Ginny, você tem o tempo que quiser, apenas decida..."

"Certo... obrigada, Gabriel..."

Ele sorriu e eu parti.

Apareci em frente ao portão de ferro da Mansão, toquei a campanhia e esperei. Minutos depois vi o vulto de Sophia andando lentamente até o portão:

"Pois... Ginny?" – Sophia falou quando me viu.

Eu sorri e a abracei.

"Menina, o que houve com você? Por que você sumiu?" – perguntou enquanto eu me afastava.

"Tive uns problemas de urgência para resolver na minha... ahm... terra, sabe... e é muito longe, então nem deu tempo de me despedir." – respondi enquanto caminhávamos pelo jardim.

"Querida, tanta coisa aconteceu nessas duas semanas em que você esteve longe... Will voltou a se trancar no quarto, não fala com ninguém e nem para a Escola ele vai mais..." – comentou – "E o Sr. Malfoy parece mais abatido... ele procurou você por toda a parte..."

"Ahm, pois é... eles estão em casa?"

"O Sr.Malfoy está no Escritório, já Will está no quarto... vá até lá... ele vai adorar vê-la."

Sorri para ela e fui até o quarto do menino. Quanta saudade sentia daquele lugar, daquelas pessoas...

Bati na porta do quarto, mas não obtive nenhuma resposta. Abri lentamente a porta e vi Will sentado na janela, olhando fixamente para o céu. Com o coração batendo forte, me aproximei lentamente da janela e disse:

"Will."

Ele piscou os olhos e, devagarinho, virou a cabeça para o lugar em que eu estava. Depois, vi que lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos dele e então nos abraçamos.

E acho que ficamos abraçados durante muitos minutos, até que ele disse:

"Você jurou que não ia me deixar..."

"Eu sei, querido..." – falei, enquanto limpava as lágrimas dele – "Mas eu tive que ir... era necessário..."

"Mas agora você voltou e não vai mais embora, certo?"

"Will, não sei... eu fui embora sem avisar e nem sei se seu pai vai me aceitar aqui..." – falei, confusa, e era verdade mesmo, sentia que a recepção do Sr.Malfoy não ia ser tão calorosa como a que recebi de Sophia e de Will.

"Se ele não te aceitar aqui, eu vou embora com você. Eu posso ir com você, não posso?"

"Will." – sorri – "Não, você não pode. Primeiro, você é uma criança, e não faça essa cara, é sim uma criança. E depois, já imaginou a tristeza do seu pai quando percebesse que você tinha simplesmente sumido?"

"Mas se ele não te quer aqui, eu também não fico com ele." – disse revoltado.

"Willian Malfoy, não fale assim. O seu pai te ama muito e não merece que você diga essas coisas..."

"Mas Ginny, você é como se fosse minha mãe... e não vou agüentar perder minha mãe de novo..."

Abracei-o e disse:

"Querido, não vamos pensar nisso, ok? Por enquanto, ficarei aqui, e quando o seu pai chegar, falarei com ele."

Ele sorriu e completou:

"Que bom, Gi. Porque ele acabou de chegar." – falou apontando para a janela.

Vi o carro do Sr. Malfoy sendo estacionado e alguns segundos depois ele saiu do automóvel. Meu coração bateu mais forte quando constatei que ele continuava lindo como da última vez em que o vi.

"Vamos!" – Will disse puxando meu braço e saímos correndo.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos Draco Malfoy fechando a porta. Ele se virou para nós e ficou olhando para mim. Will foi o primeiro a ter o bom senso de falar:

"Pai, olha quem veio nos visitar!" – e me empurrou para a frente do homem.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar para ele, aqueles olhos azuis de aço pareciam me perfurar.

"Srta.Weasley." – falou por fim.

"Sr.Malfoy."

"Ei, papai, ela pode ficar aqui de novo, certo?" – Will disse sem perceber a tensão entre o pai dele e eu – "Ginny, suas coisas ainda estão no seu quarto... tudo está do mesmo jeito que deixou..." – e olhando para o pai, completou com cara de cachorro sem dono – "Deixa papai, vai... deixa, deixa, deixaaaaaaaaaa..."

Draco enfim tirou os olhos de mim (não estava olhando para ele, mas podia sentir o olhar dele tirando um raio-x meu) e disse para o filho:

"Tudo bem, filho... Ela pode ficar... agora, com licença, preciso resolver alguns problemas..." – e saiu para o escritório da casa.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada, Will me abraçou e gritou:

"Ê, você vai ficaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" Sô, Li, Mark, a Gi voltouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Os empregados (que pareciam estar ouvindo toda a conversa) apareceram na sala e nos abraçaram também, e comemoraram minha volta.

Depois disso, fomos para a cozinha (sempre acompanhados de Will) e colocamos todos os assuntos em dia, eles queriam saber quais foram os meus "problemas urgentes", mas eu sempre conseguia desconversar...

Jantamos ali mesmo, e eu pude notar que o Sr.Malfoy não deu o ar da graça nenhuma vez sequer, ele estava, descaradamente, me evitando.

Quando já estava perto da meia-noite, reboquei Will até o quarto, uma vez que ele se recusava a ir dormir, e ele dormiu quase instantaneamente.

Fui para o meu quartinho e, realmente, tudo estava igualzinho como eu tinha deixado... tomei banho, troquei de roupa e me deitei, dormindo logo em seguida, estava cansada e feliz demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

**# Amor de Primavera #**

No sábado, acordei cedo e, depois de me arrumar, fui até a cozinha, onde encontrei Sophia, Liz e Mark conversando. Era incrível como tinha sentido tanto a falta deles, daquelas conversas...

Após tomar o café da manhã, subi e acordei Will. Ele parecia mais elétrico do que no dia anterior. Quando descemos para ele tomar café, encontramos o Sr. Malfoy sentado à mesa, lendo o jornal.

"Bom dia!" – Will falou abraçando o pai.

"Bom dia, filho." – ele respondeu e para mim deu um breve aceno com a cabeça.

"Pai." – Will falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio sepulcral – "Vamos ao parque de diversões? Não quero o parque com aqueles brinquedos, balançador e rodinha, quero o parque com a roda gigante e aqueles outros brinquedos mais divertidos."

"Will, tenho muito trabalho..."

"Ah nãããão..." – disse dengoso – "Hoje é sábado, logo é dia de se divertir! Vaaaaaaaaaaamooooos, pooooor favoooooor?" – perguntou com a já conhecida cara de coitado.

"Tudo bem..." – Draco disse e pude perceber um sorriso discreto em seu rosto.

E era melhor que nem tivesse percebido, porque lembrei o quanto ele ficava mais bonito quando sorria.

"E a Ginny vai, né, Giiiiiiiiiiiii?" – Will me perguntou fazendo a mesma cara de coitado.

"Certo..."

Ele bateu palmas satisfeito e continuou comendo.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente (só, talvez, por eu desejar tanto que a tarde nunca chegasse) e logo após as 15hs, saímos no carro de Draco. Will falava alegremente sobre tudo o que ia fazer, enquanto eu olhava a paisagem pela janela e Draco dava sua opinião sobre os brinquedos que o filho queria ir.

Quando chegamos no lugar, a felicidade de Will triplicou quando ele viu todos aqueles brinquedos (para mim super esquisitos). Mas aqui vou acrescentar, que ele não conseguiu ir em todos, já que tinha mínimo de altura e Will COM CERTEZA não herdou a altura de seu pai (se fosse o caso, ele já estaria com uns 2 metros de altura). Eu preferi ficar de fora das brincadeiras, não entenda mal, eu só não queria atrapalhar a diversão dos dois, até porque, Draco parecia ter voltado ao normal, e se eu ficasse com eles, só ia deixá-lo aborrecido.

Por isso, me sentei em um banco e fiquei observando os dois. Ainda não conseguia saber o que queria... vendo os dois ali, felizes, queria ficar com eles, mas e o céu? E meus amigos anjos?

Despertei desses pensamentos com a voz de Will:

"Giiinnyyy! Olha só o que eu trouxe para você!" – falou me entregando uma Hello Kitty de pelúcia.

"Ah, Will, obrigada!" – falei beijando o rosto dele.

"Na verdade, foi o meu pai que comprou!" – Will falou sem perceber que o homem estava totalmente sem jeito.

Tive vontade de rir da cara que Draco fez quando ouviu o filho revelar o "segredo" e disse:

"Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy."

Ele, mais uma vez, apenas acenou com a cabeça e, como já estava escurecendo resolvemos voltar para casa.

Durante o caminho de volta fiquei pensando o que faria Draco me comprar um presente. Tudo bem, era só um boneco, mas ele era meio significativo, já que vinha segurando um coração...

Após uma conversa entre minha mente (que insistia em dizer que ele foi apenas gentil) e meu coração (o qual defendia a tese que ele me amava), decidi não pensar mais nisso...

Estava indo para o meu quarto, logo após Will ter dormido, me sentia tão cansada, que nem senti, inicialmente, o aperto em volta do meu braço.

"Srta.Weasley." – ouvi Draco falando, bem próximo ao meu ouvido, e era quase tão bom quanto ouvir meu primeiro nome...

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy?" – falei ainda de costas para ele.

"Quero falar com você." – respondeu num sussurro tão próximo de mim que senti seus lábios encostarem na minha orelha.

"Certo."

Fomos para o escritório da casa, ele fechou a porta e disse:

"Então?"

"Então o quê?" – perguntei, era ele que tinha dito que queria conversar, certo?

"Por que você fugiu?" – falou, sem rodeios.

"Ahm... eu não fugi... " – respondi me virando para a janela – "Tive que resolver alguns problemas..."

"Não minta." – sussurrou novamente no meu ouvido.

"Não estou mentindo..." – falei saindo de perto dele

"Ginny, é muito estranho aparecer problemas na sua família no dia em que eu te beijo..." – sorriu e, juro por Deus, era melhor que ele não tivesse feito isso, só atrapalhava – "Eu beijo mal?"

"Não é isso." – falei, apressada.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e quase que um gritinho de satisfação escapou de mim.

"Certo. Então, por quê?" – perguntou enquanto segurava meu rosto e completou – "Eu estou apaixonado por você... você não sente o mesmo, é isso?"

"Sr.Malfoy." – falei, tentando manter o pouco de sanidade mental que me restava – "Não é isso... eu só... não posso..."

"E por quê? Você é casada? Tem namorado?" – insistiu.

"Não."

"Não consigo entender..."

"Sr. Malfoy, apenas acho que não devemos..." – falei saindo de perto dele – "O Sr. deve me achar parecida com sua falecida esposa, por ela ser ruiva e tal, então está apenas achando que eu sou ela..."

"Não, isso não tem sentido. Realmente, a única semelhança de vocês duas é a cor do cabelo. Mas Christine era mais alta, tinha olhos claros... e também a personalidade das duas é totalmente diferente. Não queira me convencer disso, Srta. Weasley. Eu sei por quem estou apaixonado e digo que o nome dela é" – falou segurando meu rosto novamente e completou – "Ginny Weasley."

Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar, não conseguia mais ouvir aquelas coisas, era errado demais...

Quando senti o rosto dele bem próximo do meu, disse:

"Não posso." – ele me soltou e suspirou – "E agora vou dizer qual o motivo, de verdade."

Ele olhou para mim e esperou.

"Eu sou um anjo enviado para mudar a vida de vocês."

"Certo, eu disse isso. Você ficou chateada?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Não." – falei – "Eu sou um anjo enviado para mudar a vida de vocês." – uma luz branca envolveu todo o meu corpo e as minhas asas, grandes e brancas, se abriram nas minhas costas.

Ele parecia totalmente assustado.

"Você entende agora? Isso nunca será possível." – falei.

"Mas..."

"Draco, você só acha que eu sou muito parecida com a Christine, por isso acha que gosta de mim assim." – disse voltando à minha forma humana – "Mas eu lhe asseguro que isso passa... você ainda vai encontrar uma garota legal que vai te fazer feliz." – cada palavra que dizia me dava vontade de chorar.

"Eu não quero outra garota... quero você."

"Mas Draco, você não entendeu?" – perguntei tentando manter o restinho de sanidade.

"Entendi que você é um anjo, mas então por que você voltou? Se você sabe que não pode ficar comigo e com Will, por que está de volta?"

"Na verdade..." – falei me virando para a janela – "Voltei porque preciso decidir entre permanecer anjo, e assim não terei mais nenhum contato com vocês, ou..." – virei para ele – "ficar como humana e viver aqui..."

Vi um sorriso se formar no rosto dele:

"Ah, então escolha logo, escolha ser humana!" – disse simplesmente.

"Não é assim tão fácil, Draco. Quer dizer, eu gosto de ser anjo..."

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo e eu completei:

"Além do mais, tudo o que está acontecendo é novo para mim. E não sei se o que você sente por mim é forte mesmo, não me entenda mal, mas tem todo o negócio da minha semelhança com a sua esposa... e se depois de largar tudo, você descobrir que não gosta tanto assim de mim?"

"Ginny, eu tenho toda a certeza de que gosto de você, e isso é independente de gostar da Christine. O que eu sinto é forte e permanente, se eu não tivesse certeza, não estaria insistindo tanto..." – foi até a porta e disse – "Mas você é quem tem que decidir. Vou esperar a sua resposta..." – e saiu.

Fui para o meu quarto pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido... agora, mais do que antes, precisava descobrir o que era melhor a fazer. Troquei de roupa e me deitei, e como estava muito cansada, dormi instantaneamente, mas os sonhos que tive eram confusos. Primeiro vi Will me pedindo para não ir embora, depois Gabriel aparecia e dizia para não ter medo do que eu estava sentindo, para seguir meu coração, Draco também aparecia e dizia que me amava... então, depois de poucos minutos de sonhos confusos e perturbadores, acordei.

Sentei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo o que tinha vivido durante esses meses. Eu me sentia feliz sendo anjo, era sempre uma alegria brincar com meus amigos e tal, mas isso foi antes, bem antes de conhecer os Malfoys...

E, pensando bem, quando voltei para o céu não via mais alegria nas brincadeiras e na minha vida de antes... sentia muita falta de Will e Draco, eles me faziam feliz...

Foi aí que decidi.

"Gabriel." – disse.

A luz branca preencheu todo o quarto e depois se apagou, ele se sentou na minha frente e disse:

"Olá, Ginny."

"Eu já decidi."

"Pode falar, querida." – sorriu.

"Bem, eu gosto de ser anjo, sabe..." – falei e senti que as lágrimas iam começar a sair – "Mas eu sei que não consigo mais ser feliz sem os dois... eu amo Will e Draco... então, decidi que..." – respirei fundo e completei – "Ficarei na Terra como mortal..."

Gabriel sorriu mais e disse:

"Muito bem, não esperaria menos de você, querida."

"Como assim? Você já sabia?" – perguntei confusa.

"Não, você sabe que nós não sabemos do futuro das pessoas e nem dos anjos, mas sei que ia escolher o melhor. Ginny, amar é tão bonito... foi o melhor que fez."

"Ai... vou sentir tanta saudade." – falei me levantando enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

"Eu também, amiga." – nos abraçamos – "Viva, Ginny, sem medo de ser feliz... e siga seu coração, ele é o melhor guia nas horas de dúvida..."

"Certo, obrigada. Manda um beijo para o Michael, o Rafa e os outros!" – falei em relação aos outros anjos.

"Nos encontraremos daqui a muitos anos... adeus, querida." – e se virou, mas antes de desaparecer, acrescentou – "E você vai encontrá-lo no Jardim, naquela árvore..." – e sumiu.

Limpei as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto e saí do quarto. A cada passo que dava sentia meu coração batendo mais acelerado, nem percebi quando cheguei na mesma árvore em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Ele estava lá, sentado, com os olhos fechados.

Abaixei ao lado dele e disse, bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

"Draco."

Instantaneamente ele abriu os olhos e disse:

"Já?"

"Sim."

"Então, o que decidiu?"

"Draco, eu pensei muito e cheguei à conclusão de que adorava ser anjo."

Ele se levantou da grama e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

"Já sei, você vai embora de novo. Não precisa falar mais nada, Ginny." – e já ia saindo quando segurei sua mão e disse:

"Você nem me deixou terminar."

"Não é necessário, já sei o que decidiu..."

"Eu adorava ser anjo, me divertia muito, era feliz. Até que fui designada para essa missão e conheci Sophia, Liz, Mark e Will, e logo de cara gostei deles... e depois você, que por sinal, era um chato completo..." – ele fez uma careta e eu sorri – "Também me conquistou... E agora, não consigo mais ser feliz se não tiver vocês em minha vida..." – segurei o rosto dele e completei – "Principalmente você..."

"Então..." – um sorriso, lentamente, se formou no rosto dele.

"Sim, eu escolho vocês... eu quero ser humana e viver com Will e com você..." – falei e sorri.

Draco me abraçou e naquele momento tive a certeza de que tinha escolhido o que era certo, como era bom sentir os braços dele em torno de mim. Nos olhamos fixamente até que eu, sem conseguir agüentar mais, o beijei.

Ele colocou uma mão na minha cintura, enquanto a outra segurava minha cabeça, nossos corpos estavam colados e o beijo era calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, transmitia todas as emoções que estávamos sentindo.

"Vamos sair daqui." – falei quando nos separamos.

De mãos dadas, entramos na casa e nos beijamos novamente, andamos, meio que inconscientes, até o quarto dele e ali fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

**# Amor de Primavera #**

Senti os braços dele envolta da minha cintura. Eu me sentia tão feliz, nunca imaginei que alguém poderia se sentir dessa forma tão intensa.

"Draco." – falei enquanto tentava me levantar.

"O quê?" – respondeu meio sonolento.

"Acho melhor voltar para o meu quarto."

"Não." – falou enquanto me segurava com mais firmeza – "Você vai ficar aqui, perto de mim."

"Draco, daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e Will pode entrar no quarto e nos ver assim... Temos que ir com calma..."

Ele me soltou e disse:

"Tudo bem..."

Apanhei as roupas que estavam ao lado da cama e me vesti, antes de sair dei um beijo em Draco e voltei para o meu quarto.

Tomei banho e vesti um pijama, depois me deitei novamente. Não conseguia desfazer o sorriso dos meus lábios, e tinha que desfazê-lo se quisesse que Will não desconfiasse de nada. Olhei para o relógio, eram 03hs. Fechei os olhos e flashes daquela noite tão maravilhosa voltaram à minha mente, estava quase dormindo quando ouvi a porta abrir e fechar:

"Quem é?" – perguntei enquanto acendia o abajur.

Vi Draco entrar no quarto e, assim como eu, ele tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa.

"O que você está fazendo?" – perguntei quando o vi deitando na cama.

"Deitando." – respondeu enquanto me puxava para mais perto dele.

"Draco, alguém pode ver..." – falei tentando ignorar o fato de que estávamos tão próximos novamente.

"Fechei a porta com chave, e se alguém ver, tudo bem..." – respondeu enquanto, na maior cara de pau, desligava o abajur.

"Mas o Will..."

"Ele vai ter que saber um dia... e eu agora não vou deixar você ficar tão longe de mim..." – completou a fala com um beijo no meu pescoço – "Agora, vamos dormir... boa noite, Ginny."

"Boa noite, Draco." – respondi, por fim, me agarrando mais a ele.

Acordei às 07hs e fui logo chamando Draco, quanto mais cedo ele saísse do quarto melhor, afinal alguém poderia nos ver... eu disse isso à ele, que só respondeu:

"Que vejam, Ginny, do que você tem medo?" – perguntou enquanto se levantava.

"As pessoas... o Will, ele pode me odiar..."

"Will nunca vai te odiar... mas tudo bem, vamos então..." – disse indo até a porta.

"Vamos onde?"

"Para o jardim, e nem vem que Sophia e os outros ainda estão dormindo. Hoje é domingo e os empregados sempre acordam tarde nos domingos..."

Concordei em ir com ele e, enquanto andávamos pelo jardim, abraçados, conversando sobre nós, vi Will se aproximando do local onde estávamos. Meu coração acelerou e a minha única ação foi empurrar Draco.

Foi maldade, mas o que poderia fazer?

Ele me olhou sem entender até que Will nos alcançou e disse:

"Bom dia, Ginny!" – me deu um beijo na bochecha – "Bom dia, pai!" – abraçou o homem que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"O quê? Nós? Nada... por quê? Ahm... o quê?" – falei confusa.

Draco riu alto e eu olhei com raiva. Will observou toda a cena e sorrindo, disse:

"Nãoooo... sério?"

"O quê?" – falei confusa – "Que foi?"

"Vocês estão namorandoooooooooooooo!" – Will disse feliz.

Engasguei e me apressei logo em dizer:

"Will, você está doido, é claro que não! Hahahaha!" – olhei para Draco e disse – "Não é, Sr.Malfoy?"

Ele olhou para mim, depois para o filho, se abaixou fazendo com que os dois ficassem quase da mesma altura e disse:

"Sim, nós estamos namorando. E você, tem algo contra isso, filho?"

"Eu?" – Will falou com o sorriso maior ainda – "Acho isso ótimo! A Ginny vai ser minha mãeeeee!"

"Viu?" – Draco falou me abraçando novamente – "Ele te ama." – e num sussurro audível só para mim, completou – "E eu também a amo." – e me beijou ali mesmo, na frente do menino.

Will não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, bateu palmas e gritou:

"Que lindoooo! Eu tenho uma nova mããããe! Sô, Li, Marks, venham verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Os três vieram em nossa direção e eu me encolhi toda nos braços de Draco, morta de vergonha, enquanto todos riam de mim.

Enfim, estávamos felizes.

Éramos uma família novamente.

**Nota da Autora:** Caramba, que capítulo grande! E como deu trabalho! Espero, do fundo do coração que vocês gostem, fiz todo o possível. Lembrando que ainda vai ter um epílogo, porque ele teve prólogo e talz... ok?

Agradeço a todas as reviews, não vou responder em detalhes porque ainda quero postar hoje e já passa das 02hs, gente. Mas muito muito muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.:** Manu, minha amiga!! Tô tão triste que acabou!! Ainda bem que tem um epílogo, senão, não teria perdão!! Com epílogo eu tô pensando se te perdôo por terminar essa fic que eu tanto amo!! Hahahahahahahaha!!

Gentem, esse capítulo, como todos os outros, merece uma review!! Não economizem!! Amo vocês, viu?? Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo

"Então, Ginny, está pronta?" – Sophia falou atrás de mim.

Olhei mais uma vez para a imagem refletida no espelho. Meu vestido era rosa claro, sem mangas, justo até a cintura e solto embaixo, indo até a altura do joelho. Também estava usando sandálias de salto médio, da mesma cor. No meu rosto, tinha feito uma maquiagem bem leve, quase imperceptível, e meus cabelos estavam soltos, adornados apenas por uma tiara prateada que tinha uns enfeites em formato de rosa.

"Ele já está lá me esperando?" – perguntei me virando para Sophia.

Ela sorriu e disse:

"Sim, está muito nervoso, andando de um lado para outro..."

Sorri aliviada e disse:

"Então, vamos."

Estava tão nervosa, mas Sophia disse que era normal sentir isso naquele dia.

No dia do casamento, quero dizer.

Ainda nem conseguia acreditar que ia me casar com Draco, parecia que ele tinha me pedido em casamento, tipo, ontem, quando, na verdade, já fazia 7 meses desde o pedido (e 1 ano que estávamos juntos). E eu lembrava de tudo tão claramente...

_Fechei a porta do quarto de Will e desci as escadas lentamente. Pensei em Draco e senti meu coração apertar de saudade (tudo bem que nós tínhamos nos visto de manhã), ele estava trabalhando em um caso complicado no escritório, por isso não nos veríamos de noite._

_Fui para o meu quarto e quando entrei quase morri de susto com o que vi. O lugar estava iluminado por várias velas e o chão estava cheio de pétalas de rosas. A porta foi fechada quando passei e senti que alguém me abraçava por trás._

"_Oi." – ele falou no meu ouvido._

"_Você deveria estar no escritório, certo?" – perguntei enquanto sentia que ele distribuía pequenos beijos no meu pescoço._

"_Ah... inventei uma pequena mentira para te fazer uma surpresa..." – falou enquanto me virava para ele._

"_Adorei, Draco, tudo está lindo..."_

_Ele sorriu de lado e disse:_

"_Mas essa não é a surpresa." _

"_E o que é?"_

"_Calma... não tenha pressa, querida..." – foi até a mesa em que tinha uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças, encheu as taças, e me entregou uma._

"_Querendo me deixar bêbada?" – eu sou fraca para bebidas alcóolicas._

"_Talvez..." – falou descaradamente._

"_Draco!" – exclamei dando um pequeno soco no seu braço._

_Ele apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso misterioso que me dava tanta raiva, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me hipnotizava._

_Depois disso, conversamos normalmente sobre o que tínhamos feito durante o dia, como se estivéssemos num quarto normal, sem as flores e as velas. Até que eu, sem agüentar mais de curiosidade, disse:_

"_Certo, o que é? Diz, por favor!"_

_Ele riu alto e aquilo me deu raiva. Ridículo._

"_Tá bom, Ginny." – falou enquanto eu beliscava seu braço – "Vou falar. Sente-se."_

_Sentei na cama e ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente. Não entendendo o porquê disso, falei:_

"_Pode sentar do meu lado, Draco..."_

_Ele riu e disse:_

"_Não, quero fazer isso do melhor jeito." – remexeu os bolsos do paletó e depois continuou – "Bem, esses meses com você, Ginny, têm sido maravilhosos. Não acho que poderia me sentir mais feliz. Até que ultimamente andei pensando sobre nós dois e sei de uma coisa que poderia melhorar tudo."_

_Ele fez uma pausa e eu sentia meu coração batendo cada vez mais forte, pois não sabia o que, exatamente, estava acontecendo ali._

"_Também não sabia como fazer isso, queria que tudo fosse especial..." – mais uma pausa – "Ginny, eu te amo."_

_Ah, era só isso?_

_Mas isso já tinha ficado claro, não?_

"_E não sei mais viver sem você... por isso, quero te perguntar uma coisa."_

"_Sim, pode falar..." – disse sem entender nada._

"_Ginny, você aceita se casar comigo?" – disse enquanto abria a caixinha que tirara do bolso minutos antes, na qual tinha duas alianças (mais tarde percebi que na minha tinha gravado o nome dele e na dele, o meu)._

_Senti meu coração bater cada vez mais forte e meus olhos estavam queimando, a qualquer minuto ia começar a chorar._

_Nem precisei pensar, não haveria outra resposta, além de:_

"_Sim." – e sorri._

_Ele colocou a aliança no meu dedo e nos abraçamos, felizes._

Sorri ao lembrar da cena, o que pareceu estranho aos olhos de Sophia e Will que me observavam, atentos.

"Tudo bem, Gi?" – Will perguntou preocupado.

"Tudo ótimo, querido. Está pronto?" – perguntei.

Will me levaria até ao altar, era ele quem ia me entregar ao pai.

"Sim, vamos, você está linda." – disse segurando minha mão.

O casamento aconteceria ali mesmo na Mansão. A cerimônia seria bem simples e contaríamos apenas com a presença das famílias (como eu não tinha uma família tipo pai e mãe, só haveria a presença da família de Draco) e dos amigos.

A cerimônia aconteceria no jardim, o qual estava todo decorado por flores brancas. As cadeiras em que os convidados sentavam eram, também, brancas e dispostas dos dois lados da passarela em que eu estava andando. À minha frente estava o juiz de paz, atrás de uma mesa, e Draco estava à frente da mesa, me olhando ansioso, sorri para ele e ele retribuiu com um sorriso nervoso.

Quando chegamos perto de Draco, Will me entregou e a cerimônia foi iniciada. O juiz falou sobre essa nova fase que ia ser iniciada em nossa vida e sobre outras coisas que, sinceramente, estava nervosa demais para prestar atenção. Até que ele começou a fazer aquelas perguntas, tipo, "Você, Draco Malfoy, aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la e blá blá blá..."

Depois disso, trocamos as alianças e a cerimônia foi encerrada com o "pode beijar a noiva", sinceramente, a parte melhor de tudo...

Quando íamos saindo, sob os aplausos dos convidados, pude ver, num ponto distante, aquela mesma luz branca que via quando Gabriel aparecia, então soube que minha família também estava presente... sorri para a luz e (acho que as pessoas me julgaram maluca) continuamos a caminhar para a festa que seria ali mesmo, na Mansão...

**# AMOR DE PRIMAVERA #**

1 ano depois...

Sentada embaixo daquela árvore do jardim onde tudo aconteceu, olhava para Will brincando. Infelizmente, não podia estar correndo com ele, mas vontade não faltava.

"Will, vem cá!" – gritei e logo ele veio, correndo.

"O que foi? Você tá sentindo o quê?" – disse preocupado, olhando para mim.

Ele estava com o mesmo problema do pai: eu não podia falar "ai" que já era motivo de me levarem ao hospital. E tudo isso porque estava grávida, nove meses, e acho que os dois (Will e Draco) conseguiam estar mais ansiosos do que eu.

"Will, olha a paranóia!" – sorri enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado e acariciava minha barriga – "Não posso querer meu menino perto de mim?"

"Ah, Ginny, quero que o bebê nasça logo! E tem que ser menino, quero brincar com ele! Mas se for menina, também vou brincar com ela e vou bater em todos os caras que quiserem namorá-la."

"Will!" – falei rindo.

"É sério... ninguém vai se engraçar para o lado da minha irmãzinha..."

Era incrível como ele se parecia cada vez mais com Draco, agora Will tinha 11 anos, e era por isso que estava tão ansioso em relação ao bebê, tinha medo de crescer e não dar tempo de os dois brincarem.

"Assim eu vou ficar com ciúme!" - Draco falou vindo em nossa direção.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e, primeiro, deu um beijo em Will, outro em minha barriga, e o terceiro em mim.

"Não precisa ficar assim." – falei enquanto Draco apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro – "No meu coração tem lugar para os dois..."

"Para os três, Ginny, não esqueça do meu irmão..." – Will disse.

"Ou irmã. Sabe, acho que vai ser menina." – Draco retrucou, ele sabia que esse assunto era suficiente para os dois começarem uma violenta especulação a respeito do sexo do bebê.

Quando fiz ultrasonografia Draco não quis saber o sexo da criança, mas, alow, gente, eu sei qual vai ser, por que vocês não me perguntam? Mas os dois preferem o caminho mais difícil: discutir o tema...

Assim que escureceu, voltamos para o interior da casa. Estávamos sentados à mesa, e Draco falava sobre o bebê, quando comecei a sentir dores. A verdade é que tinha passado a semana inteira tendo "alarmes falsos", por isso fingi que tudo estava bem, até o momento em que um líquido começou a escorrer pelas minhas pernas.

"Certo, gente, acho que chegou a hora." – falei com dificuldade.

"O quê?" – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sophia!" – gritei – "Por favor, pega as coisas do bebê!"

"Agora? Ai Meu Deus..." – Draco falou apressado enquanto se levantava e me ajudava a fazer o mesmo.

Mas, posso dizer que ele estava tão nervoso que me atrapalhava?

"Draco." – falei quando, enfim, consegui me levantar – "Acalme-se! Vai dar tudo certo."

Era tão ridículo estar acalmando meu marido quando EU era a pessoa que ia dar a luz...

Fomos para o carro e, apesar de muita argumentação, não conseguimos convencer Will a ficar em casa. Depois do que pareceu um século (visto sob o olhar de uma mulher sentindo contrações), conseguimos chegar no Hospital.

Draco foi impedido de entrar comigo na sala de parto e, obrigada, doutor, por isso! Ele simplesmente estava me deixando mais nervosa e, tudo bem, entendo o lado dele, mas caramba, entenda o meu, afinal é de mim que vão sair dois bebês.

Espera... eu nem tinha falado, certo?

Sim, estou esperando gêmeos! Descobri isso no dia que descobri o sexo deles, mas como Draco quer surpresa, deixei que ele descobrisse apenas no dia do nascimento.

Não demorei muito tempo lá. Na sala de parto, quero dizer. Depois disso, fomos para um quarto, e eu me sentia tão cansada, mas tão feliz com meus filhos nos braços...

Ouvi batidinhas na porta e falei:

"Podem entrar." – sorri.

A porta foi aberta e por ela passaram Will e Draco. Eles se aproximaram lentamente e cada um ficou de um lado.

"É menino." – falei para o bebê que Will olhava atentamente – "É menina." – disse para Draco, que observava a filha com os olhos marejados.

Passou alguns minutos até os dois captarem a informação.

"São gêmeos?" – Draco disse olhando para os dois – "Dois! Dois filhos! Ah Meu Deus!" – e riu enquanto as lágrimas saíam livremente.

Depois que os dois se acalmaram, falei:

"E então, que nome vamos dar a eles?"

"O menino pode se chamar Will Jr?" – Will perguntou esperançoso.

Ri alto e disse:

"Infelizmente não, querido..." – ele ficou triste e eu continuei – "Andei pensando em chamá-lo de Gabriel. O que vocês acham?"

"Eu concordo, e você, papai?"

"Também..." – Draco ainda estava chorando enquanto olhava para Gabriel, que estava em seus braços.

"A menina... bem... pode se chamar, se vocês concordarem..." – falei – "Christine."

Eles se olharam e concordaram em silêncio.

Adormeci logo em seguida, não conseguia pensar em mais nada...

**# AMOR DE PRIMAVERA #**

Dois dias depois, eu e os bebês fomos para casa. E se antes tinha dito que éramos uma família, me enganei, agora sim, de verdade, a família estava completa. A felicidade não poderia ser maior do que aquela que sentia toda vez que via o brilho dos olhos de Will quando pegava os irmãos no colo ou o cuidado de Draco com os filhos.

Nunca pensei que minha vida mudaria tanto. Quando era anjo, tudo era maravilhoso e me sentia feliz daquele jeito. Enganei-me, felicidade era o que sentia agora, era estar ao lado daquelas pessoas que tanto amava.

Sei que ainda temos muitas coisas para vivermos juntos, mas também tenho certeza de que sempre seremos felizes. Dificuldades e desafios irão existir, porque isso é normal, faz parte da vida, mas o amor que nos une é muito mais forte, capaz de ultrapassar qualquer barreira. Posso dizer que é um amor igual à primavera, porque nunca deixará de florescer.

**FIM**

**N.B.:** Nhá, que fezes que acabou, bee!! Tava tão bom!! E agora eu sei que nem adianta mais reclamar!! Porque você não vai fazer mais capítulos!! Ou ainda tem opção depois do Epílogo?? Hahahahahahah!! Ok, deixa pra lá. Quem sabe você não resolve fazer uma continuação?? :D

Bom, povo lindo que eu amo, obrigada a todos que acompanharam, viu?? Suas reviews foram muito importantes!! Por isso que a Manu continuou!! Continuem sempre assim!! E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews pra dizer que vocês amaram o Epílogo!! Hahahahaha!!

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!

Até a próxima!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Ain, que emotion! Consegui terminar o epílogo! Espero, realmente, que vocês apreciem! Amei fazer essa fic, foi o mais perto que cheguei do drama...então, foi muito legal. Agradeço a todos aqueles que comentaram, leram, enfim, vocês são dez!!

Beijos e até a próxima fic!

**Manu Black**


End file.
